


Finally Found

by xMissxSpunkyx



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Slash, Sentinel/Guide, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMissxSpunkyx/pseuds/xMissxSpunkyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jim hears it he damn near looses his perp. The second time it wakes him up from his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... Just um, a drabble I woke up and had to get down. Its sort of like an alternate meeting? Idk So maybe cannon-divergence isn't quite right. Its also cross-posted on my [tumblr](http://kennestu.tumblr.com/post/45496663390).

The first time Jim hears it he damn near looses his perp. He is running through the crowded streets of downtown Cascade, dodging civilians, his eyes never leaving his target. He collides with someone apologizes and keeps running when he hears a voice clear as a bell soft as a whisper by his ears as if inside his head. The voice makes him stumble and glance around before he realizes he doesn’t have time for that. He shoves it to the back of his mind and takes off.

The second time it wakes him up from his sleep. A shout startling him awake as he moves for his gun. There is panting  then a huff of a laugh and the voice is gone again.

It keeps happening over the next week at random times, sometimes there are words others times just grunts or a laugh but always, always the same voice. Jim’s figured out it’s a man, possibly a young one, well younger than him at least. Soon he realizes the closer in proximity he is to the local University the more often he hears the voice. Like now, he is investigating a serial murder that has been singling out young teachers, taking them and eventually killing them after subjecting them to some sort of chemical burns.

The voice yells, “Stop! what are you doing, man! Leggo. Y-” Its cut off by a scream that makes Jim cringe as his blood boils and he takes off. Is not until the echo fades from the empty halls that he realizes that voice wasn’t in his head this time, the owner to that voice is here, now, and in danger. He wills himself to hear anything, for the perp to make a sound, for the voice to cry out anything.

There is shuffling about down to his right and he takes off, startled to smell something acidic and so sharp that his nose burns from the smell. The smell gets stronger until its almost unbearable as he finds himself in a basement that looks as if it hadn’t been used in years. He hears a muffled gasp and a ragged panting behind the only door in the basement that’s handle isn’t covered with dust.

He hears muttering from another voice but the sounds of the other person’s gasps and grunts and panting are drowning them out. The man that voice belongs to is without a doubt the voice that’s been plaguing his mind for days now. Drawing his weapon Jim pushes the door open quickly and quietly and is met with a man, hardly out of high school, standing over another who is shirtless, gagged, tied by his wrists and legs so that his muscles strain to make the stretch more comfortable. Terror wide azure blue eyes met his and a cold fury unlike anything he has ever felt curles tightly in his chest. His glare turns to the boy, really, in the room. The kid took in a sharp breath and his grip tightened on a beaker he held in his hand. 

“Police, step away. Place the beaker on the table slowly and put your hands in the air.” his voice makes the kid flinch. His eyes flicking nervously from Jim, to his gun, to the tied man and back to Jim. “Do it now.” Jim narrows his eyes and steps forward. The kid stumbles back, barely catches himself and the liquid in the beaker sloshes dangerously. The tension snaps as soon as the beaker firmly sits on the table. Jim rushes forward sliding his fire arm away and roughly slapping handcuffs on the kid's writs. Jim goes through the Miranda Rights quickly, his glaze flickering over to the prone man.

Once dealt with Jim shoves the murderer to the ground so he is between the door and the boy. Jim goes straight for the ropes and makes quick work of the knots. Once loose the man takes a minute to just lay there rubbing at his writs. Jim reaches to untie the gag and his fingers tangle in the man’s soft curls. When his fingers brush his skin he takes in a sharp breath. “You alright?” His voice comes out as a choked rasp and he swallows as the younger man nods slowly.

Jim finds out the voice he has been hearing belongs to Blair Sandburg. He is an anthropology student who talks non stop and also his guide, as he is a sentinel.  Blair explains everything to him, about his senses, about their bond. And its good, its so good, the two of them together.


End file.
